


Ivey

by Missy_Moo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Happy, Happy Derek, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Sad Derek, Worried Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_Moo/pseuds/Missy_Moo
Summary: Derek meets reader (relation of Scott’s) and its his life in the lead up to them having a baby.





	Ivey

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been betad and I haven't even checked it for mistakes myself, sorry for any mistakes!

Since Derek was 15 his nights were filled with nightmares and panic attacks. The images of his whole family burning etched into his brain forever. The horrors of beacon hills and the different big bads that plagued the small town. His pack falling apart around him.

It wasn’t until he met (y/n) that he was able to push everything to the back of his mind.

He had met her at one of Scott’s mothers BBQs in the summer. Melissa demanded that Derek went because she was sure he got lonely all alone in that loft day and night. Which is true..

(Y/n) was Scott’s cousin from England, she was staying with Melissa and Scott until she had found a house. She was a kindergarten teacher.

The second Derek had walked into Scott’s backyard dressed in his usual black jeans and white tshirt, his eyes were drawn to her, she was stood laughing with stiles at something Scott had done. It was stiles who called him over. (Y/n)s eyes followed him with a bright smile, placing down her drink she wiped her hands on her jeans, holding out her hand to him as he got closer.

“Derek, (y/n), (y/n), Derek.” Scott had introduced them Derek shook her hand and gave something of a small smile. Stiles and Scott took the hint and made them self scares.

After that day Derek saw her every day, either they would meet up for lunch or (y/n) would be jogging in the preserve and Derek would ‘bump’ into her.

More often than not Derek would take her lunch at work, sitting with her eating in the class room as she wrote little notes on the children’s work.

It was six months later that Derek finally asked her out on a proper date.

“You mean we haven’t been dating the past six months?” (Y/n) had asked with a smirk. They were stood outside the grocery both with arms full of shopping.

Derek floundered a little before smiling at her laugh.

“I would love to go on a date with you, let me know where and when and I’ll be there.” She stood up on her top toes and kissed his cheek before heading off toward her car.

The date had gone perfectly, ending up with Derek kissing her on her door step for twenty minutes before demanding she went to bed and got some rest before work the next morning.

Another 8 months and Derek was moving his boxes into (y/n)s house while she made lemonade in the kitchen with Cora. She had shown up unexpectedly and was staying with Boyd and Erica for a few weeks until her pack returned.

When Derek told (y/n) about the whole werewolves/supernatural bullshit she hadn’t been very understanding. Derek had been able to smell the terror and shock filling the air in seconds, her heart hammering against her rib cage. They went a week without seeing each other. Then she had shown up at the loft with a bottle of wine and a pile of awful werewolf films, apologising and telling him she loved him no matter what he was.

(Y/n) told derek she was pregnant just before their two year anniversary.

“Derek! Do werewolf babies grow faster than normal babies?!” (Y/n) had shouted stepping in the door from work.

Derek was sat reading in the living room having been home from work a couple of hours. “Yeah they only take 7 months to be fully developed.” He hummed not paying much attention.

“Does the mother have to be a wolf?” She asked the radio in the kitchen turning on much louder than it needed to be.

Frowning Derek stood up putting his book down. “No but it’s uncommon that a wolf pregnancy will progress past the sixth month in a human.”

Reaching for the radio on the counter Derek froze watching (y/n) putting away shopping quickly chewing her bottom lip raw.

“I’m listening to that.” She shouted over the music smacking dereks hand from the buttons before shoving past him to get to the freezer.

“(Y/n)” Derek asked turning to look at her but she just ignored him.

“(Y/n)” he tried again louder this time. “I-I don’t want to be this.” She spoke quietly staring down at the bag of frozen peas in her hands.

Derek frowned stepping closer to her. “What’s going on?” He asked touching her back gently.

“I- just… listen okay?” She pulled away from him dropping the peas on the floor haphazardly. Moving out of her way Derek watched her confused.

Pressing the off button on the radio the room went silent.

“Listen.” She whispered tears in her eyes Derek frowned listening intently.

“I don’t understand what?” He asked confused.

“Count.” She took his hand gently placing it over her chest then placing his over hers.

Derek closed his eyes and focused on their heartbeats, one- his, two- hers. “Three?”

Derek stared at her before stepping back. “Three” She was crying now. “I-I don’t k-know how it happened I-I mean I know how it happened but I- it’s- I think I either missed a pill o-or I-don’t I-“ Derek grabbed her hands gently holding them still.

“Breath.” He whispered his own heart racing at the sudden realisation that there was a tiny wolf in his mates stomach.

“It’s okay, I promise it’s okay.” He pulled her to his chest holding her tightly. “It’s okay.”

She cried into his chest for a while before he carried her to their bedroom stripping her down to her underwear before covering her up in one of his shirts. His wolf in overdrive, she needed to smell like him so everyone would know to stay away.

“I- I understand if this is something you don’t want.” Derek spoke for the first time in what seemed like hours. The two of them curled up on the bed. His hand in her hair massaging her scalp gently. His face pinched slightly at the words that left his mouth. He couldn’t expect this from her, she already allowed him to love her despite all his baggage he couldn’t make her have a child who would be burdened with it too.

“I can’t derek I’m sorry, I can’t hurt our baby. W-we aren’t ready b-but it’s our baby a-and I want him or her so much. I have this pain in my chest at the thought of not being able to hold him or her. Our little wolf.” (Y/n) was crying again

Derek hushed her while scenting her, it calmed her down quickly. “I would never ask you to do that. We’re having a pup. Oh god we’re having a pup.” His voice was pained a little now the tears stinging his own eyes.

It took the first two months for (y/n) to decide she wanted the bite. She was in pain constantly and Derek could only take so much of it away. She was loosing weight and sleeping constantly. Derek was completely against it. He didn’t want her dragged into the world he had tried so badly to keep her away from.

Scott bit her when she was four and a half months pregnant. Deaton there just in case anything went wrong, Derek couldn’t be there he was wolfed out in the preserve taking out his anger on some poor deer.

When he got home that night (y/n) was stood in the kitchen humming to the radio. She squealed smelling Derek, her whole body slammed against his scenting him like crazy.

“You smell so good! Home, mine, us, ours.” She mumbles her bump pressing hard into his stomach. “You look beautiful.” Derek breathed, she looked so healthy.

At six months pregnant they found out they were having a girl. Derek had cried and (y/n) had held him close as he whispered about his mum and his sisters, how excited they would be.

At 7 months (y/n) went into labour, it took six hours with Scott and Derek taking her pain for her to do it. But at 1:32am on Monday 3rd Of November, Ivey Talia Hale was born.

Derek held her first his nose nudging against hers gently crying. His family. His pack.

“I love you both so much, thank you Derek, thank you for everything.” (Y/n) whispered as he handed her the tiny wolf.

“Our little Ivey”


End file.
